


Brothers

by zyxth



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of) incest?, Alternate Universe, Brothers, M/M, spark merge, splited sparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxth/pseuds/zyxth
Summary: They're brothers, but in this world it's normal for them to merge and interface.I'm not fluent in English. Feel free to correct me.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> They're brothers, but in this world it's normal for them to merge and interface.
> 
> I'm not fluent in English. Feel free to correct me.

 

The gate to their main living quarter crashed, which indicated a person coming in. Orion sprawled on the sofa and didn’t even care enough to look up from his datapad. To be fair, the newcomer didn’t care to greet him either.

“Orion.”

Huh, that’s new, but he still didn’t look up. “What?”

“I’ll participate in a rebellion. Not here to ask for your permission but you should know.”

There’s an air of disinterest. A vague but cold scowl in smooth voice. “Whatever I say won’t be listened anyway. Suit yourself.”

“Fine.”

And with that, Megatronus was gone from the siblings’ shared quarter and never came back.

===

Orion waited. And the more he waited, the temperature seemed to figuratively drop down and freeze anyone who dare challenge his temper.

He was too calm. That’s the problem. As he strode through the chaos that was typical of every bar in Tarn, it made him looked even more out of place. Fortunately, no mechs in this godforsaken place paid attention, all too busy being drunk on low quality Engex. So when Orion Pax found the group of large Warbuilds chattering at the main counter, he felt his spark fluttered at the sight of what he’s looking for. The sight of familiar grey frame, which now adorned terrifying spike shoulder guards and sharper armors, who was brooding on little mug of pink liquid amidst loud brutish companies. Orion could see easily that Megatronus wasn’t entirely sober but possibly more than anyone else in this intoxicating place. He looked more sulking and terrifying than how Orion remembered, or was it how normally he was with others?

Orion wasn’t sure when did he himself unconsciously walked closer until he boldly passed through the buzzed warframes. They were obviously startled and too bewildered by a stranger half their mass, but before they could react, Orion already faced the side of his absent-minded brother.

His brother always reacted to anyone sneaking on him unnecessary strongly. It’s a common knowledge to not get into Megatronus personal space without permission, and yet, with Orion the rule never applied. They’re all used to the others electric field brushed with their own. Too used to it.

“Megatronus.”

Megatronus blinked. Back to reality. He frowned, confused, before whirled himself to the source from his side. That’s when Orion realised they’re not steely blue optics that remind him of Iacon stormy sky, but a pair of bloody crimsons of acid rain instead.

Realisation drawn in Megatronus faceplate. Unfamiliar red optics on familiar face went wide with barely concealed emotions, and then Orion’s fist found his brother at last.

Good thing for Orion that Megatronus was sitting because both the oversized pitspawn and the poor chair crashed down the floor unceremoniously without a chance to balance himself. Orion felt dark smugness briefly. Oh, so briefly because Megatronus companies suddenly went nuts and kicked Orion in the guts with pedes those simply a size of Orion’s head.

It was worth it. He would definitely travel back in time and punch the glitch again and again without hesitation.

However, Orion Pax wasn’t yet completely beaten up by the thugs, at the fourth heavy blow to his curled frame Megatronus’s voice barked “DON’T YOU  _DARE_ HURT HIM!”

If Orion could capture everyone’s aghast expression in response to that command, it could be ranked in the most hilarious cybertronian face possible. Sadly, he was too busy releasing himself from the loosen grips. After he finally raised his head up, he was greeted with cracked, energon dripped, and somehow even more brooding face of Magatronus. Orion smirked. Megatronus glared. To everyone’s amazement, the grey mech sighed and fell on one knee to better inspect the injury of shorter mech.

“You’re glitched afthead.” Orion managed to look a tad embarrassed, but not really shied away.

“I knew.” He smirked.

“You ran away.”

“I never flee.” Megatronus poked at damaged wires on Orion’s abdomen. Orion hissed.

“Ugh. Whatever.” Orion stifled pained grunt and an urge to punch that smirk off.

Megatronus laughed and stood up, contemplating as he looked into his brother optics with mirth. “What do you want then?”

“No. I don’t.” Those bright blue optics were as stubborn as always, “I waited - I waited for you. For  _vorns_. I knew you want time, and you will come back whenever you want. It’s not like our quarter could run anyway.” A pause. A glare. A flare of blue and red armors. He continued, “You ignored my messages. I was worried and you knew what I found? You! A founder of… of…a cult. I don’t know anything anymore.” …You could be caught, empurataed, assassinated. This much conveyed without saying.

Megatronus gave an unreadable look.

“And if you despise me that much just say so to my face, don’t avoid me like a coward, Megatronus. I respect what you want. I knew I can’t change your mind. Knew that I’m a liability, but couldn’t you at least let me say farewell? What am I? You asked what do I want? Oh, I want nothing to do with you anymore, don’t worry yourself, so consider that punch a farewell.  _Brother_.” The last word was forced out very deliberately. Fuming.

Megatronus raised optic ridge in a manner one would call mocking “So you tracked me down to Tarn just to punch me. Once.”

“You deserve it. Yes. Problem?”

The big warbuild chuckled hoarsely, “I dare not.”

“Good.” Orion Pax narrowed optics warily. “Now what?”

They finally paid attention to what’s not each other. A curious crowd hurriedly diffused, pretending to not gawk, and failed utterly. Megatronus’s warbuild group averted optics contact, though some openly stared in disbelief.

“Enjoy the show?” The grey mech grinned at their audiences. Orion gave a death glare sideways.

Megatronus snorted amusedly and extended his hand to his brother. “Come. Orion Pax. Let’s get to somewhere more private, unless you’d like to make a bigger scene. Can you walk?”

“I can well enough.” Of course, Orion didn’t take the offered servo. “Lead the way.”

“Fine.”

===

“Merge with me.”

“ _What_?” Orion sputtered. When he saw that Megatronus was dead serious, he grimaced. “You can’t solve everything between us by merging. You should know.”

“I knew. I merely want to show you. I want you to see.”

Orion smiled ruefully, “You are always like this. Demand my acceptance and understanding but it’s not how…we.. work.”

“Unlike you, I’m not so good with words.” Megatronus muttered sheepishly.

“Really? Then the rhetoric I saw in your speech is all scripted?”

“It’s not the same.” Now he seemed to almost pout and it was bizarrely adorable that it made Orion laugh.

“Is this your strategy? Seduce me to forget?”

“Is it working?”

“Not really.” The red and blue mech snickered, “However, you may try.”

Red chest plate parted slightly. Bright yet gentle light shone through ajar metal and it sent both tingling warmth and freezing cold down Megatronus’s spinal strut at the display of trust. Perhaps he didn’t deserve this, still he didn’t hesitate. His own plating parted with a click sound then revealed the fierce light of his very being.

They were in small guest room of the bar, which obviously didn’t have berth installed. It wasn’t tidy by any means. Nevertheless, it granted them the privacy enough. Megatronus scooted Orion on the high beverage counter, after wiped things off with other hand to gain sufficient area for Orion to sit comfortably. They paid no mind when some glasses tumbled down and shattered. All consciousness focused on the swirling lights in each other. It’s too beautiful. Too familiar. Their sparks pulsed wistful wave as if it could reach to embrace another one sooner.

Orion held on to his brother’s shoulder in lieu of anchor, his legs instinctively entwined besides Megatronus and pulled him closer. All the while never broke optics contact which now he didn’t have to look up.

Megatronus chuckled and taunted with smoldering voice of his. “Eager, aren’t you?”

“Oh, shut up.” Orion rolled his optics so hard.

So when Megatronus supported his own weight properly on counter surface, another servo braced Orion’s back, their sparks finally joined in earnest.

It was divine.

Megatronus supplied his answers: experiences, goals, ideals, feelings, which most of them were intense love, apology and guilt. Apology wasn’t in the bigger brother’s nature. He would deactivate himself before admitted it to anyone; hence, he showed it instead. Orion gasped, surprised by overwhelming miss you-miss you- _miss you-my other half_  which he couldn’t even tell whose spark it came from. Temperatures surged far above normal. Electricity cracked charges between them in embrace. Orion had no idea who started kissing first, but it was like a battlefield, unyielding and devouring, as ecstacy moans and grunts were muffled into each other. Probably a good thing since the room wasn’t  _that_ soundproof. Both pairs of optics went white and despite the effort of their cooling ventilation, both system still heated up dangerously.

In the end, Orion’s spark pulsed love, assurance and acceptance in response. In that exact moment, they were crushed by devastating overloads.

When Orion Pax onlined again kliks later, he felt heavy weight on him and wet liquid along with broken bottle, intoxicating scents of various concentrated Engex, on his back. He tried to get up from the mess that was once beverage counter, and found that he’s unable to.

“Megatronus.” He squirmed, “Megatronus, get off me. I know you’re online!”

“Five more kliks, sire?” Mumbled Megatronus mockingly. Definitely mocking. Also deliberately not moving away.

Orion’s frame sagged against solid surface underneath. It’s futile to struggle at this point. “You’re insufferable.” His affectionate voice betrayed him.

The frame above him purred. Don’t intend to move an inch after such blissful overload. “You love me anyway.”

“Don’t push your luck. Now, get off me or I’ll stab these bottle shards in you.”

Grumbled. But finally Megatronus lifted himself up from ridiculous posture he was in. That’s when he came to see the condition of their environment. He blinked. “Oh.”

Oh, indeed.

Orion pushed himself up to sit and brushed the gooey mess on his back off. Minor cut was minor, however it’s still annoying. Especially Megatronus’s oh-so-innocent face.

Then that naive expression turned mischievous with a lazy smirk. “Wanna ‘face?”

Orion answered the offer by kicking him in the bulge.

=======

 

**Outtakes**

1.

Megatronus came out to the main drinking room just to face a lil crowd staring at him in knowing and barely suppressed dirty, dirty looks.

Someone crooned, “Aww, Megatronus.”

The edge of his optic ridge jerked. His servos clenched into fists. “What.”

“Don’t be like that, Megs! We’re not here to judge!”

“what..?” He was honestly confused now.

“You don’t seem like a type to abandon Conjunx at home tho, especially such a lovely one, but we still love you! Don’t worry, my mech!”

“Ain’t he a pretty little thing? Was he good?”

“Aw, he must be lonely. You cruel glitch. If you don’t want him—”

Megatronus’s hand transformed into sharp and terrifying Blades of Punishment (he had bad sense of naming) and growled furiously, “You dare offend my brother? DIE!!!”

===

 

2.

“Where the heck is Soundwave?” Megatronus actually expected Soundwave to at least bound a little leash on these stupid brutes and control the situation for him, but the blue mech somehow disappeared since before the slaughters (?).

“Uhm, he was in the CCTV control room?” Someone finally answered. “He forced the owner to comply after that first crashing noise from the guestroom. We thought you’re fighting - well, before the  _other_  sounds after that, anyway.

CCTV?

By Primus and Unicron, he’s so fragged.

===

 

 3.

"So, will you stay?“ 

Orion Pax was lying on Megatronus’s berth with a datapad in one servo when he looked askance at the question. "You want me to stay?" 

"Why, isn’t it obvious?” Megatronus frowned. Orion slept with him at his place in Tarn for a whole week now. Surely he’s not that obtuse, is he? 

Orion put down his datapad. Huh, that’s rare. He tilted his adorable head. Finials drooped a few degrees. “I still haven’t forgiven you yet." 

”… What?“ Megatronus felt ten times more stupid than usual concerning his domestic issue. It’s simply out of his depth.

Orion sighed. Suddenly tired. "I told you, our issue couldn’t be solved by merging, or interfacing for that matter. Acceptance and forgiveness are very different things.”

“What should I do?” It’s a stupid question. He knew. He already felt more foolish, if that’s even possible.

“You tell me!”

They stared dumbly.

Then Megatronus laughed. An honest-to-God laugh. “I’m acting like a youngling!”

Orion Pax couldn’t help but smile fondly. “Yes. You are for the last few vorns.”

The bigger mech’s expression turned grim and regretful. “You saw in our merge. I’ve nothing else to say.”

Orion sat and turned to face his standing brother directly. “Please say it anyway.”

Now Megatronus looked downright uncomfortable and ridiculously fidgeting. “I… wanted to protect you. It’s dangerous if they found out that I have spark brother. So, I did not contact and consequently deleted our relation from public database. You’re.. safer away from me.”

“And?”

“And I knew that you’ll oppose this idea. So I left.”

“So, you thought I’m a liability and a nuisance.”

“No! In a way, but no. You’re not built for violence, Orion. You were too peaceful and I simply wished to keep you…you.”

“What, ignorant, fragile and confused?”

“Loving. Calm. Dedicating. Idealistic.”

Orion stunned. The banter paused.

Megatronus continued, “I’m not a good mech, Orion Pax. You won’t love me. And that, I’m..” scared.

Orion vented slowly to calm himself. He snorted, “You’re a big fool. Merging showed me everything of you. And if I recalled correctly we merged like a dozen times last week and I still you.”

“Still what me?”

“Love, happy, sad, disappointed, upset, annoyed, but I didn’t hate you for who you are.” His voice lowered to a mere whisper, “I’m afraid I never could.”

Silence. 

“Do you forgive me now?” It was a stupid question again, but it went through with his voice way before Megatronus could think of not being stupid.

“No.”

“Ugh. What’s next?” Megatronus braced himself for the awkwardness.

“Promise me. You won’t do it again.”

“Perhaps that’s for the best…”

If look could kill, Megatronus would definitely die right here. “Fine! I promise I will tell every evil deeds I plan!”

Orion bursted out laughing. “Promises, promises.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“What do you mean, brother? I’m just a.. naive civilian.” Blue optics glinted with mischief. 

A civilian, my aft. A civilian whom Megatronus, the Slagmaker, taught combat skill personally since the first vorn? Bullshit.

Yet Megatronus grinned and bent down on a civilian, pushing him to lie down under him.

Said naive civilian let the naughty warbuild kiss and bite his neck cables with ease. “Now, ask me again.”

The low voice was at Orion’s radio receptor, pleading and demanding, “Stay with me?”

He answered simply with a soft smile, an embrace, and “I will.”

===

 

 4.

“Are you sure that you two are brothers? Or your definition and mine aren’t on the same frequency?” Brawl glanced from helm to pedes between the little red and blue mech and a very very big bad grey mech with fangs. Even worse, their personalities were polar opposites and it was painfully easy to see at first glance.

“Well, I assure you,” The grey one snarled, “It’s none of your business.”

Brawl ignored the active aggressive mech and turned to a softer one. “Are you tired of this bastard, Pax?”

Pax smiled warmly. “Yes, but it’s also none of your business.”

Brawl backed off slowly. “Alright, alright.”

“And please don’t speak of my brother like that again.”

Despite the politeness, Brawl could almost see imaginary fangs from that harmless face.

===

 

 5.

“How did you track me down? Soundwave pestered me about this every fraging joor!”

Orion shrugged, “A bot told me."

"It’s security risk. I must know.”

“He’s my friend. You don’t have to worry about him.”

Megatronus was incredulous. “An archivist?”

“No. Just a night singer from Tarn. He accidentally saw you around here.”

Megatronus went quiet, before delved into his subspace. A datapad was shown to Orion grimly. “Is it him?”

It was a picture of black and white mech in strange red visor, grinning, with a certain air of easiness mixed with promised violence. Yet the otherwise frame and playful gesture were unmistakable.

Orion exclaimed, optics widened, “Jazz!? How do you know?”

Megatronus facepalmed. Sighed uneasily. “Slag.”


End file.
